The Cherry Blossom's Fairy
by shirayuki haruna
Summary: For Winterblossom Festival. Wish. Jika kau mempunyai kalung berbandul bunga sakura yang hanya di jual saat musim semi bawalah ke pohon sakura, ucaplah harapanmu, maka peri pohon sakura akan mengabulkannya. Oneshot. RnR please!


Halo minna! Haruna is comeback! Setelah berhiatus setahun (mungkin) saya kembali untuk memeriahkan FFn. Mungkin pada lupa sama saya. TT0TT

Sebenarnya sih saya masih sering mampir ke FFn, cuman nggak sering review alias silent reader. Oh ya, fic ini untuk event** "****FOR WINTERBLOSSOM  
FESTIVAL!"**. Setelah pikir-pikir saya mengambil tema **White, Wish****.**

Cukup basa-basinya! Oh ya… yang belum gabung **Winterblossom** ayo gabung! Mampir aja ke profile Haru.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"**The Cherry Blossom's Fairy"**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Cherry Blossom's Fairy©Shirayuki Haruna

* * *

**

Gadis berambut merah muda nampak menikmati pemandangan musim favoritnya yang serba merah muda. Tak terasa bibir mungilnya melantunkan sebuah nada. Senyum tertera di wajahnya yang selalu merona. Tangan putihnya memegang topi yang terpasang di kepalanya, hendak menahan tiupan angin yang siap saja untuk menerbangkan topi pemberian Ayahnya. Mata emerald gadis itu seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Uwaaaa," Langkah kecil gadis itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Anak tunggal Haruno itu terkagum ketika melihat barang yang sangat ia inginkan dari dulu yang sampai sekarang tidak dapat ia beli. Kalung berbandul bunga sakura dengan warna merah muda. Ingin sekali ia membelinya, namun apa daya? Ia tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

_Jika kau mempunyai kalung berbandul bunga sakura yang hanya di jual saat musim semi, permohonanmu akan terkabul_

Sakura cilik menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas-remas bawah bajunya, lesu. Andaikan saja orangtuanya mau membelikan kalung yang sering didongengkan oleh Ibunya ketika ia mau tidur.

"Saku-chan, kau kenapa?" suara Ibu gadis kecil itu terdengar, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan, terlihat dari cara sorot matanya memandang anaknya. Ia elus-elus rambut merah muda anak semata wayangnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, lebih baik ia tidak memberitahu Ibunya. Sakura tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Ibunya jika ia mengatakan ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Saku-chan mau beli itu? Maaf Saku-chan, ibu tidak punya uang," Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Baru saja dibahas, eh… Ibunya sudah mengatakannya. Dengan senyum kecut matanya kembali terfokus pada kalung itu lagi.

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia ingin keinginannya menjadi putri yang cantik terkabul. Tidak ingin teman-temannya mengejeknya dahi lebar, jelek, sebagainya. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menutupi dahinya dengan rambutnya. Walau agak mengganggu penglihatannya sih.

Tanpa disengaja Sakura melihat benda yang ia inginkan dan hanya ada satu di toko tadi sudah ada digenggaman pria bermata onyx. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura tambah kesal. Poor Sakura. Sayang sekali, Sakura tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

Dengan cekatan ia langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Ibunya—tentu saja Ibunya panik—dan segera berhambur ke dalam kerumunan orang banyak dan mencari tempat pria bermata onyx itu berada.

"SAKU-CHANNN!" teriak Ibunya dengan suara yang terlihat sangat panik dari nada bicaranya. Sekeras apapun suara Ibunya, Sakura tetap saja akan mengacuhkan teriakan itu. Ada rasa bersalah juga sih, tapi ia tetap saja mencari sosok pria itu.

Setelah kabur dari Ibunya, ia mencari pemuda itu di sekitar pohon sakura, hasilnya NIHIL. Sepertinya Sakura kecil harus berlatih untuk jadi anak yang sabar.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, pupus sudah harapannya untuk meminta kalung itu dari tangan anak seumurannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia percaya keajaiban akan muncul setelah ia membuka matanya kembali. Dan… TADAAA! Hampir saja Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke Ibunya kalau saja pemuda itu tidak terlihat di matanya sekarang. Ternyata keberuntungan memang sedang berpihak padanya. Ternyata dengan memejamkan mata barang sedetik bisa menimbulkan keajaiban, pikirnya. Ataukah karena ia kurang teliti untuk mengecek pohon Sakura satu persatu?

"Ah, ketemu!" senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Kakinya bergerak, berlari menghampiri pria tersebut yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, tentu saja sambil melempar-tangkap *?* kalung berbandul bunga Sakura—yang dianggap Sakura kalung permohonan.

Kini Sakura sudah berada di depan pria itu. Ia menatap kalung yang terus saja dilemparkan pria itu. Wajahnya mengangguk-angguk melihat kalung itu. Mengetahui ada gadis di depannya, pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap gadis itu penuh dengan selidik.

"Jadi, kau penyihir pengabul permohonan itu?" Sasuke—pria itu—menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah yang lebih mirip dengan penyihir (karena pakaiannya berwarna hitam semua), apa lagi warna rambut Sakura senada dengan warna pohon Sakura. Jika ada sapu di genggaman Sakura 100% pasti ia nampak seperti penyihir cilik.

'Yang betul peri tauuk!' komentar Sakura dalam hati.

_Jika kau membawa kalung itu, dan membawanya ke pohon Sakura, ucaplah permohonanmu, maka peri pohon sakura akan mengabulkannya_

"Aku Sakula, bukan penyihil!" Sakura membenarkan, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Disodorkan telapak tangannya, meminta kalung itu. Saking seriusnya topi hitam milik Sakura yang terbang terbawa angin tak ia pedulikan, yang ada di otaknya hanya kalung itu. Kalung yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi putri.

"Terserahlah. Apa benar kau benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonanku?" perkataan Sasuke membuat dahi Sakura berkerut. Sakura tidak suka nada bicara Sasuke yang terlihat meremehkan peri bunga sakura.

"Itu—" Sakura menurunkan tangannya, sebenarnya Sakura ingin menyangkal bahwa ia bukan penyihir/peri sakura, tapi ucapannya dipotong lebih cepat.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat! Aku ingin kuat melebihi kakakku," permintaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terhenyak, tidak jadi mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kini tujuan Sakura berubah, ia bertekad menjadi peri pohon Sakura dalam sehari untuk Sasuke. Mungkin asyik juga.

"Pelkenalkan, aku Sakula. Peli bunga Sakula! Bukan penyihil!" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cadelnya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi kecut menjadi berseri-seri.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengatakannya?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke meraih tomat di dalam bungkusan yang ada di sampingnya. Ia melahapnya.

"Kamu?"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku namamu!"

"Sasuke,"

_Jika peri itu tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, peri itu akan menemanimu dan memberi petunjuk sampai permohonanmu terkabul_

"Kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya?" air muka Sasuke menunjukkan kekecewaan. Sakura yang merasa membuat air muka Sasuke menadi seperti itu merasa bersalah. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sa-sasuke-kun! Maksudku semua olang takkan bisa jadi kuat jika tidak belusaha. Jadi, aku hanya bisa membantu untuk menemani Sasuke-kun belatih," akhirnya Sakura menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa membuatnya sakit hati. Dag… dig… dug… suara jantung Sakura berdetak keras. Takut apa yang akan Sasuke jawab nantinya.

"Hm, masuk akal juga," komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis—yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Ingin sekali Sakura membuat pria bermata onyx itu tersenyum setiap hari, mungkin ini terlau berlebihan.

"Kita mulai dari melempar kunai!" teriak Sakura semangat. Sakura melayangkan tangannya ke udara. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya langsung berubah mengingat ia tidak tahu mereka akan berlatih di mana. "Hm, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kita berlatih di mana?"

"Ikuti saja."

**~~~::~~~**

"Huwaaa~ ini tempat latihan plibadi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura termangu melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia berlari ke arah danau dan menyipratkan air ke Sasuke. Jarang sekali Sakura mempunyai teman sebaya untuk diajak bermain.

"Tidak ini tempat latihan kaka—HEI apa-apaan sih?" Sasuke berteriak kesal, dibalas cengiran Sakura yang menampakkan gigi susunya. Sasuke membalas perbuatan Sakura dengan menyipratkan air di mukanya. Hampir saja mereka berdua lupa tujuan mereka datang ke sini.

"Sakura, lihatlah!" Sasuke melemparkan kunainya dan tepat mengenai tengah. Lalu dilanjutkannya lagi.

"Wuaa, Sasuke-kun hebat!" Sakura berdecak kagum seraya bertepuk tangan. "Boleh nggak Saku nyoba?" Sasuke mengangguk dan memberikan kunainya. Sakura bersiap untuk melayangkan kunai tersebut. Ia mengancang-ancang dan hupla… kunai tak mengenai papan latihan. Agak kesal Sakura melayangkan kunai lagi dan hasilnya tetap. Sakura melakukannya terus menerus. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya yang latihan siapa sih?

"Ehm… Sakura, sudahlah jangan memaksakan dirimu," akhirnya kalimat itu bisa keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah bungkam selama setengah jam.

"Hah… hah… aku capek!" Sakura membaringkan dirinya di rerumputan. Tangannya mengelap peluhnya yang sedari tadi mengalir. Ia berharap angin segera datang padanya. Gerah, itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Sasuke melanjutkan latihannya, sesekali melirik Sakura yang terbaring lelah lalu menghela nafas.

Dirasa tenaga sudah pulih sedikit, Sakura langsung berdiri. Berhubung sekarang musim semi, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan bunga dengan asal-asalan untuk memberi hadiah pada Sasuke. Dari pada berlama-lama menunggu dan akhirnya bosan, iya 'kan?

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap bunga-bunga yang ada di tangan Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihannya sejenak.

Sakura hanya cengengesan. Lalu ia menyerahkan bunga-bunga yang sudah ia kumpulkan ke Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, jika kau belatih sepelti ini telus pasti kau bisa menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan kakakmu!" nasehat Sakura dengan gaya menggurui. "Telimalah!" Sakura menggoyangkan bunga yang ia pegang, disambut tangan Sasuke yang menerima kumpulan bunga tersebut. Mata Sasuke menatap bunga-bunga itu sedikit aneh.

"Hn, aku tidak begitu suka bunga. Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri," ucap Sasuke heran. Ucapan itu membuat gadis yang lebih tua darinya 4 bulan tertawa renyah. Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke yang terkesan cool, ralat, sok cool akan mengambilnya.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-kun, sekalang kau belbalik!" suruh Sakura sambil menunjuk arah depan dengan telunjuknya. Senyum jahil terulas di wajahnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke menurutinya. "Tutup matanya ya!" Sakura mempraktekan cara menutup mata pada Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu caranya. Tidak usah kau beritahu saja aku sudah tahu!" suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa memarahi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Apakah ini pertanda? *halah*

"Jangan buka matanya sebelum aku bilang. Janji lho!" Sakura menawarkan jari kelingkingnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak bingung juga maksud Sakura menawarkan kelingkingnya tetapi semenit kemudian dia mengerti, mungkin karena ia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. "Sasuke-kun lama sekali! Aku dan ibuku selalu melakukannya jika kita membuat janji," jelasnya. Sasuke ber-oh. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah?" kesabaran Sasuke telah habis, setelah menunggu kejutan Sakura selama beberapa menit, itu pun tidak ada bunyi gerak-gerik Sakura atau tanda kehidupan? *lebay*. Dengan wajah ditekuk ia mengingkari janjinya dengan Sakura, ia membuka matanya, berbalik, dan mendapatkan Sakura tertidur pulas di bawah pohon sakura dengan rangkaian bunga di kepalanya. Wajah Sakura terlihat damai ketika ia tidur.

Wajah Sasuke kini dihiasi senyum tipis. Ia mendekati Sakura, penasaran akan wajahnya yang selalu tertutupi oleh helaian anak rambut merah mudanya. Ia meniup-niup wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura menggeliat, kegelian. Lalu ia menyibak rambut Sakura ke samping. Wajah Sakura kini terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Kulit putih nan halus, dihiasi rona merah di pipinya, membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi Sakura.

Ditariknya pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"I-ittai, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke menjauh dari pipinya yang bertambah merah karena dicubit Sasuke. Digembungkan pipinya membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum.

"Nah, begini kan jadi lebih enak dipandang?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bertanya, padahal kalimatnya lebih bukan ke tanya. Sakura yang merasa dipuji jadi merah padam dan pohon sakuralah yang menjadi saksi bisu, tapi itu hanya sekejap saja Sakura langsung berancang-ancang untuk mengejarnya. Sasuke langsung lari, menghindari balasan Sakura yang nampaknya akan lebih sakit dari pada tempatnya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan mebalas cubitan Sasuke dengan cubitan juga. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba bersemu merah melihat sosok tampan yang tidak ia sadari karena rambutnya selalu menutupi wajah. Mata onyxnya membuat dia membatu, benar-benar makhluk yang sempurnya.

Tak terasa dahi Sakura terantuk sesuatu, ia menggosok-gosok dahinya. Mata Sakura menangkap telunjuk Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan dahinya. Apa telunjuk itu kah yang membuat dahinya sakit?

"Kakakku sering melakukannya padaku." Wajah Sasuke yang biasanya berwarna putih menjadi sedikit merona. Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

Kesenangan mereka telah berakhir. Matahari mulai terbenam membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mengingat sore hari akan berakhir.

_Peri bunga sakura akan menghilang ketika sore berakhir_

"Lho? Itu bukannya si dahi lebar?" samar-samar suara terdengar di telinga Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa ia bersama Uchiha?" temannya yang satu lagi menambahkan. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kelihatannya serius mendengarkan ucapan mereka.

"Sakura tidak akan bersama Uchiha. Dia itu buruk rupa! Sedangkan Uchiha tampan," mendengar kalimat itu hati Sakura merasa tertohok. Ia merapatkan kakinya sambil menutup telinganya.

_Apa salahnya jika aku belsama Sasuke?_

"Nggak dengal, nggak dengal!" gumam Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Akhirnya air mata Sakura yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar begitu saja dari mata emeraldnya tanpa izin. "Nggak dengal," nafasnya memburu dengan cepat. Ia tersadar Sasuke itu memang tampan, sedangkan dia? Seperti kata kedua orang itu.

"Jadi, kau bukan peri pohon sakura?" tangisan Sakura menjadi-jadi ketika mendengar kalimat itu melucuncur dari mulut Sasuke. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura adalah Sasuke akan membencinya. Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui Sakura menangis terkaget ketika melihat Sakura berlari dengan berceceran air mata, dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak diam saja.

Sakura berhenti ketika merasakan adanya genggaman erat pada tangannya. Air mata Sakura masih saja terus menetes. Sakura tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia takut Sasuke memarahinya.

"Da-dalam dongeng yang dicelitakan ibu, peli bunga sakula akan menghilang ketika sole belakhil. Dan se-sekalang—maafin Sakula," Sakura berusaha mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. "Maafin Saku… maafin Sa…hikks," bibir Sakura bergetar. Tangis Sakura berhenti sejenak ketika merasakan kalung berbandul bunga sakura milik Sasuke terpasang di lehernya.

"Sakura, mungkin kau lebih membutuhkannya," Sasuke mebalikkan badan Sakura— Sakura masih takut untuk menatap Sasuke. "Daripada memohon terus tak akan ada gunanya jika kita tidak berusaha. Bukankah itu kata-katamu, hn?" Sakura mulai berani menatap wajah Sasuke. "Akan selalu aku ingat nasihatmu itu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sa-sasuke-kun. Aligatou," Sakura sudah bisa menahan air matanya walau masih sedikit senggukan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya berusaha menghilangkan air matanya.

"Hn, kau juga, seharusnya bisa berubah," ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura kembali normal. Sakura terus berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dan membuktikan pada teman-teman.

_**Ya… aku akan menjadi lebih baik!**_

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke-kun, apakah kau masih ingat? Saat kita masih berumur 5 tahun? Jika aku mengingatnya entah kenapa aku selalu tertawa kecil. Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun, saat aku pulang ke rumah, Ibuku langsung mengomeli aku. Huh, memang salahku sih.

Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih menyimpan kalung itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bertemu peri itu, hahaha. Konyol sekali ya, kita sampai termakan oleh dongeng macam itu. Mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih konyol. Ya, masih saja berharap **kau pulang kembali ke Konoha** **dan kita semua berkumpul seperti dulu** pada kalung yang kau berikan itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun? Aku harap harapan kita sama. Aku, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, dan semuanya akan tetap setia menunggumu kembali.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

**

Huaaa… akhirnya jadi juga! Setelah terkena WB panjang akhirnya bisa publish fic juga. Sebenarnya bisa aku publish kemarin kalau aja aku ma kakakku nggak marahan. TT^TT

Wajar nggak kalau mereka berumur 5 tahun?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! Maaf telat satu hari untuk ngucapinnya. *dichidori*

Bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap nih fic? Diskripnya udah bertambah belum? Aku lemah bikin diskrip sih… mohon maklum. Butuh kritik dan sarannya supaya bisa bikin kemampuan nulisku meningkat.

**Klik ijo-ijo di bawah, ok?**


End file.
